Verzweiflung
by VampireQueen1567
Summary: Oneshot. Clary ist einfach nur noch verzweifelt und hat keine Kraft mehr weiter zu machen. Sie sieht nur noch einen Ausweg. Wird jemand sie retten?


_**Verzweiflung**_

_Ich denke oft an den Tag, an dem ich dich verlor,  
oft an den Moment, an dem das Blut in mir gefror.  
Jeder Gedanke an dich bohrt sich tief in mein Herz,  
weckt Erinnerungen, Sehnsucht, Leiden und Schmerz._

_Und seh ich den Mund, der mir einst gelacht,  
frag ich mich "Warum?" - Was hab ich nur falsch gemacht?  
Die Sehnsucht sitzt tief, ich fühl mich so leer.  
Warum hilfst du mir nicht? Ich brauch dich so sehr…_

_Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter, frag mich nach dem Sinn.  
Ich verzweifle daran, Tränen fließen dahin.  
Alles ist still, mein Herz ist so schwer,  
der Schleier in mir noch schwärzer als Teer._

_Ich ertrag es nicht länger, zu groß ist das Leid.  
Hörst Du mein Herz? Hörst du wie es schreit?  
Dein Name erschallt, er verklingt in der Nacht.  
Nimm von mir die Qualen, nur du hast die Macht._

_Befrei mich von Kummer, erlöse mich von Schmerz,  
Ergreife den Dolch, der durchbohrt hat mein Herz.  
Nimm ihn an dich und durchtrenn meine Kehle.  
Mach dem Leiden ein Ende und verbrenn meine Seele._

_Lass mein Herz allein im Schnee verharren,  
lass es zitternd dort zu Eis erstarren,  
denn wenn erst der Frost es eiskalt umschlingt,  
dann reicht ein Stoß und es zerspringt._

_Oder nimm mich einfach in den Arm, mehr will ich doch nicht.  
Schenk mir ein Lächeln, ein wärmendes Licht.  
Lass mich nie wieder los und halte mich fest,  
so dass mich auf ewig die Sehnsucht verlässt._

_Rette mein Herz und beende die Qual  
oder stoß mich ins Grab…du allein hast die Wahl.  
Egal was du tust, ändern kann ich's wohl nicht,  
aber weiß eines, mein Engel: Ich liebe nur dich!_

_(/gedichte/verzweiflung.htm)_

Clarys Sicht:

Es war einen Monat her, seitdem Jace mir gesagt hat er würde nur mein Bruder sein.

Ich wusste es war das Richtige. Aber wie konnte etwas, das so wehtat richtig sein.

Ich liebte ihn.

Ich liebte Jace.

Oder besser gesagt: Ich liebte meinen Bruder.

Und obwohl er das Gleiche für mich empfand, war es uns nicht möglich zusammenzusein.

Warum musste das Schicksal so grausam sein.

Jeden Tag wenn ich ihn sah, wollte ich mich in seine Arme werfen, ihn berühren, meine Lippen auf seine drücken.

Jeden Tag wenn ich ihn sah, wollte ich in Tränen ausbrechen.

Tränen aus Verzweiflung, aus Leid, aus Trauer.

Tränen, die nur er zum Versiegen bringen könnte.

Was hatte ich verbrochen, dass ich so bestaft wurde?

Dass ich keinen anderen lieben konnte als meinen Bruder.

Dass mein Herz immer nur für ihn schlagen wird.

Dass ich keinem anderen Liebe schenken wollte und konnte als ihm.

Meinem eigenen Bruder.

Anfangs wünschte ich mir, dass jemand anderes mein Bruder sei.

Dann, dass ich meine Gefühle für ihn ersticken könnte, indem ich versuchte meinem besten Freund Liebe zu schenken.

Doch auch das hat nicht funktioniert.

Doch wäre es besser, wenn ich ihn nie getroffen hätte?

Wenn ich niemals in die Welt der Schattenjäger hineingezogen worden wäre?

Wenn ich nie die Wahrheit über meine Familie, meinen grausamen Vater erfahren hätte?

Wenn ich Jace niemals getroffen und mich in ihn verliebt hätte?

Ich wusste es nicht.

Ich würde es niemals erfahren.

Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr.

Ich hielt das alles nicht mehr aus.

Es war einfach zu viel für mich.

Ich war schwach. Viel zu schwach.

Mein Vater war abgrundtief böse und versuchte alle Schattenwesen zu vernichten. Meine Mutter lag schon monatelang im Koma und schien nie mehr aufzuwachen. Und zu guter Letzt hatte ich mich in verbotenen Gefühlen verstrickt, indem ich meinem Bruder mein Herz geschenkt hatte.

Ich konnte so nicht weiter machen, nicht weiterleben.

Deswegen hatte ich eine Entscheidung getroffen, die für alle besser war.

Ich würde nicht mehr weiterleben.

Ich schaute noch einmal auf den Brief, meinen Abschiedsbrief, der von den Tränen, die unaufhaltsam über meine Wangen liefen, schon ganz feucht und verschmiert war.

Doch man konnte noch immer die Worte lesen, die engültigen Worte.

Es waren nur vier Stück und doch sagten sie alles aus, was wichtig war:

_Es tut mir Leid._

Ich nahm das Messer in die Hand, dass neben mir auf den Kissen lag und nur darauf zu warten schien, dass ich mir mit ihm mein Leben nahm.

Mein Leben voller Verzweiflung.

Ich hielt es an mein Handgelenk.

Gleich würde mein Schmerz aufhören.

Nur noch wenige Minuten, bis alle Lebenskraft aus mir entschwunden wäre.

Ich drückte nur leicht zu, denn trotz des Wunsches es endlich zu beenden, hatte ich Angst.

Ich wollte gerade zudrücken, als ich jemanden auf dem Flur rennen hörte.

Und dann wurde meine Tür auch schon aufgerissen.

Vor mir stand der Grund meiner Qualen.

Jace.

Mein Jace.

Doch das konnte er niemals sein. Wir würden niemals zusammensein können.

Ich schluchzte laut auf, während Jace mit Entsetzten immer wieder zwischen mir und dem Messer hin und her sah.

Doch dann fing er sich wieder, stürzte auf mich zu, riss mir das Messer aus der Hand.

Und dann tat er das, womit ich nie gerechnet hätte.

Er gab mir eine schallende Ohrfeige.

"Bist du verrückt geworden!? Du darfst dich nicht umbringen! Glaubst du etwa damit wird alles besser!? Auch wenn es wehtut und du dich in einer noch so schweren Situation befindest, darfst du nicht daran denken! Hast du dir Gedanken darüber gemacht, was das für andere Menschen bedeuten würde? Für Mom, Luke,Simon, für _mich_?", brüllte er mich an.

Dann schien er sich schließlich wieder zu beruhigen und setzte sich neben mich aufs Bett.

Er nahm mich in die Arme und flüsterte mir ins Ohr:"Mach das nie wieder. Das darfst du mir nicht antun. Versprich mir, dass du nie wieder auch nur daran denkst."

Ich drückte mich näher an ihn, ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf und nickte.

Denn er hatte Recht.

Ich würde nicht aufgeben.

Wir würden eine Lösung finden.

Irgendwann.

Und dann würde meine Verzweiflung endlich verschwunden sein.

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe mein Oneshot hat euch gefallen.

Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen.


End file.
